Revolutionary Changes
by Bright Eyes
Summary: It was just an average day that turned out to be the starting point of a whole new life for Relena
1. One Ordinary Day

Um

Um... leme think here...uh yah I don't own an anime as of now (Damn society) So anyway I hope you like this sappy romance seeing as you don't tend to enjoy my humor fics. 

" There. I guess I'm ready." The room looked very bare, having been stripped of all the personal items and clothes that had littered the floor only hours ago. Seeing the room so bare made the now former occupant feel lonely but none the less it was time to leave. Relena pressed down on the clothes that were jammed in her suitcase one last time and began to close it when suddenly she remembered something. She turned around quickly and found her teddy bear sitting just where she had left it in the floor with the note lying next to it. 

Relena leaned down and picked up the note. She had read it over a hundred times and the message was pretty easy to remember but none the less she unfolded it and again read the words "Happy Birthday". She had received teddy bears before and a great deal more birthday cards but this one was different than those because they came from him. The inscription was very short and had probably been written in a hurry but none the less he had written it and that was all that mattered. Why was he so mysterious? Though, Relena had to admit that was what had drawn her to him it still hurt that he never trusted her. Fate had chosen two very different roles for them, the pacifist and the soldier. No matter what her feelings were she already knew that Heero would definitely not give up what he was for some lovesick girl. 

" Oh Heero." whispered Relena as she picked up the teddy bear and held it to her. A single tear ran down her cheek and dampened a patch of soft fur on the bear's ear. What was she doing? After all she was Relena Peacecraft it was unseemly for her to go on about a boy in this way. Besides, she had already cried enough times to flood the world you'd think she'd be dried up by now. With a sigh she refolded the letter and put it along with the teddy bear in her suitcase and then walked out the door.

This wasn't out of the ordinary for her. With a job like hers you couldn't help but move all the time. She wasn't leaving anything important, just another hotel room like all the others, but sleeping in that bed all alone just made her feel more isolated. Whether or not she had a big job with responsibilities she was still a teenager and still felt a need for companionship. Everyone was so formal. How she wished she were still just a school girl who's biggest concern was a crush or what to wear for some party. Back then she had been able to trust more people, there hadn't always been the worry that they only liked her for her position. Now what did she have, Dorothy? While the girl had comforted her somewhat they were both from such different backgrounds that it was impossible to cultivate a true friendship. What did she care though? She had her work that was all that mattered, nothing more. She could get along without parents, without her brother (if Zechs could really be called one) without friends, even...without Heero.

"Driver, take me to the New York airport." said Relena sitting down in the back of her limo. Right now, she had to fly to England for a conferance on a plague that had been killing their dogs. 

'First livestock, now this.' Relena thought to herself. Couldn't these people keep there animals alive?!!

Relena noticed that they were now on a small road, with a field of flowers on one side. It was very beautiful but still very wrong she needed to get on the freeway to get to the airport. Why couldn't people ever send her a competent driver?

" Driver, I said the New York airport and this clearly not the way." said Relena trying to cover up the annoyance in her voice.

" I'm so sorry." said the driver.

" It's all right." said Relena, though it really wasn't. " If we're lucky I won't be too late." this too was a lie but Relena didn't want to worry the driver. She turned her gaze to the papers lying in her lap.

"No, I mean I'm sorry that you won't be there at all." the tone was so dead, Relena almost thought it was Heero driving.

" What do you mean?" she asked, feeling a bit puzzled.

" Must I draw a picture for you? You're not getting to the airport because I'm kidnapping you now if you like go on reading those papers of yours because we have a long drive ahead of us." Relena could not believe how little emotion had been put into these last few words as if kidnapping her were something completely normal. 

" Please Sir, don't do this. I don't know what the problem is but surely we can work it out, can't we?" 

" Well for one thing, I'm only following orders. For another, I don't work things out I eliminate the problem just like I'd eliminate you, you filthy whore."

" How dare you-"

" How dare I what? Insult you, the queen of the world and protector of peace? While you dine on wine and cheese during your stupid alliance meetings our people are starving out in the cold."

" What's to happen to me?" 

" Well seeing as you've made a crappy leader so far I think one of my cronies will probably do me the pleasure of destroying you."

When Relena heard this she went into a frenzy. How was she going to get out of this? There was only one answer, she couldn't get out unless someone like Heero saved her. What were the chances though? He couldn't possibly keep tabs on her all the time. This was awful and right around Christmas too. She already didn't have family and now she would miss out on seeing anyone's face again. She had to do something quickly that was all she new. 

Her suitcase was right next to her and the driver, whoever he was had left the tinted glass separating the front and back seat up. Quickly, Relena rummaged through her suitcase until she found a painted rock an orphan girl had given her to use as a paper weight during one of Relena's visits to the colonies. The rock wasn't too heavy but maybe with enough force it would help her after all. Relena drew back her arm getting ready to throw when all of a sudden there was a loud bang and she dropped the stone the same moment the bullet hit it. The next moment the glass was down and there was a hand on her wrist. Relena hadn't known there was a second person in the front seat but whoever he was, he was in his was around her age with reddish hair and blue eyes that reminded her of a face she had once known but could not completely remember.

" Now look what you made me do." said the younger one, " I must say having to vandalize a car to keep you safe is not quite what I had in mind."

" How can you call kidnapping me, threatening me and nearly blowing my hand off keeping me safe?!!"

" Do you honestly think we're the only people who should wish to kidnap you?"

" You shouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place."

" Well that's for you decide."

" Damn you! Damn you both to hell!!"

" Bloody bitch is getting to loud to bear!" yelled the driver and with that they had pulled over and the man was getting out of the driver's seat.

" What are you doing?" asked the boy and Relena at almost the same moment.

" Getting some peace and quiet, that's what!" roared the driver as he yanked Relena's door open. The next moment he had her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and was walking to the rear end of the limo.

" No please you can't," screamed Relena once she knew her fate.

" Please, you can't really mean to do this to her." said the boy anxiously.

" I..I won't let you!" the boy looked twice as nervous once he had said this.

" Need I remind you that you are a mere lachey and while with me you shall not question my actions ever! Do I make myself clear?" The boy looked ready to say something but bit his tongue and bowed his head. 

Knowing that she had lost her last hope of escaping this cruel man, Relena began kicking and squirming, trying to find some way to free herself. With one hand on her ass and the other grabbing his keys the man unlocked the trunk and let her drop in.

" No! No please you can't do this I'm sorry I'll be quiet!!" Relena cried as the tears started gushing down her face and for once she sounded like the 16 year old she truly was.

" Sorry but it's a bit too late for that now isn't it?" the man said maliciously as he began tying the rope tightly around her arms and ankles.

" Why do you have to go and tie her?" the man gave the boy a cold look " well I mean don't you think it's slightly unnecessary? " 

" Another word out a you and I swear you'll be on top of her in that trunk and what a lovely picture that would make. I'll remind you once more, I'm the leader you follow. Now shut up and wait in the car!"

"Yes sir." said the soldier sadly and cast Relena a pitying look before turning and doing as he was told.

" As for you, well you'll soon find out what we got planned for you." said the man sadistically as he slapped some tape on her mouth and then slammed the trunk leaving her in complete darkness. 

Relena cried for a long time as she was bumped and jolted in this small dark chamber they had alotted her. Where was Heero she kept asking herself . Why hadn't he saved her yet? She had thought the soldier just might save her but pity was a very trivial thing when it came from the enemy. Eventually Relena lost track of the time and drifted off to sleep on and off. Every once in a while she would wake and feel that monotonous rumbling that now seemed to be her existence. She wondered each time if they had stopped while she was asleep at all but couldn't be sure. All she knew was this rumbling, the numbing pain of rope digging into her and the elasticness of the tape that kept her mouth shut. 

Finally she woke up and felt that something was different but at first could not place it. The next moment the trunk was open and she was squinting in the light. 

" There she is boys." came that familiar voice she had come to hate so quickly. Then there were arms lifting her up and out of the trunk and Relena saw that she was in what looked like a wherehouse before they had placed a blindfold over her eyes. Then all she knew was the feel of herself being set down rather ungently on hard paved ground. The impact of being all but thrown caused her to roll slightly and in that brief moment she felt warm flesh against her own. Apparently she was the only person they had captured.

" Please," came a husky voice, " Let her go, please." Relena heard the sound of a boot kicking flesh and felt badly for her companion. There was something familiar about that voice but she could hardly tell who it was. Was it one of the gundam pilots? Could it possibly be...Heero?

Well that's the end for the first part but more is definately on the way.


	2. An Agreement

Well it's happened again

Well it's happened again. All I wanted to do was write a cute short fic but what happened?!!! I got the creative juices going and now there's a stupid saga on the way. Well anyway after that somewhat brutal last chapter (Relena in a trunk lol) I'm gonna shut up now but remember I don't own anything worth suing over K? Anyway read and review.

Relena lay there for a few minutes and then heard moving next to her and then the warm body next to her as gone and she could hear footsteps starting to move away from her. Then she felt two hands go under her arms and hoist her to her feet. It was still very hard to stand with the ropes around her ankles and Relena had to fight to keep her balance. Already, though there were hands at her legs fumbling with the knots on the ropes and soon the hard pressure was off her ankles. Relena had to bite back a cry at the painful tingling that was starting to fire up her leg due to the fact that her circulation was finally back.

" My God, Len, you've tied the ropes so tight the poor thing can hardly walk. Look at that her little feet are all but black from your cutting off the circulation." 

" After my child died of typhoid without the medicine she promised our colony I think at least a little pain is in due order!" The voice had cracked a little at the mention of the child and for a moment she almost began to feel sorry for him until " If you're so angry about her having to regain circulation why don't I lop off the wench's feet right here and now!" If not for the tape on her mouth, Relena would have given him a serious talking to but then she remembered why the tape was on her mouth. 

She felt a hand trail down to the back of her thighs and the next moment she was in someone's arms and being carried to God knows where. Finally they stopped and she was on her feet again. They finally pulled the tape off her mouth with a sharp tug and she cried out from it. This only brought laughter from her captors. 

" What are you going to do to me?" she asked already afraid she knew the answer.

" Why don't we let Len rape her!" yelled a voice.

" That's all right I wouldn't want to taint myself." came Len's scornful voice.

" How dare you speak that way of her! She is your leader, let her go!" She heard the familiar voice of her fellow captive cry out before he grunted in pain at the thud she supposed was a kick in the ribs.

" You shut up! You're an even bigger traitor than that one!" Relena wondered who that other prisoner was to be earning such horrible treatment. She knew it wasn't Duo and definitely not Quatre, she had heard him at too many meetings to not know his voice. Maybe it was Trowa, he never talked, or was it Wufei? No, he'd probably be belittling her for her weakness if it was him. What if it was Heero? That would explain why he hadn't saved her yet maybe he had been taken prisoner earlier because they knew he'd probably ruin their plans. While she felt bad it was Heero she also felt glad that she at least had him there with her. 

" Well, if you won't have her then I will."

" No, I want to do it!" another voice yelled and Relena started to realize what a piece of meat must feel like. An argument then began between the two voices over who got her first when all of a sudden it was decided by a voice that said they could both take her at the same time but then the argument started again only over who got to take her where. Finally Relena couldn't take anymore of this banter over such a disgusting thing. 

Neither of you shall have me because I shall die first!" she screamed angrily only to be rewarded by a slap across the face.

" Knock her teeth out Bran, then she'll look like your dear old toothless mother and I always wanted to fuck your dear old mother up the arse!"

" You leave my fuckin mother outta this, Tam!" and with that Relena heard the sounds of a scuffle until the other prisoner's voice was heard again.

" Please, kill me if you like I'm not afraid of death but let her be." Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing and knew it must be her Heero. She couldn't let him die not for her he had to live.

" No, Heero! Please don't do this I couldn't bear it if you died!" this brought mocking laughter from everybody around and angered her.

" Looks like your her bloody hero so why don't we do 'er right here for you to watch. Hell we'll even take off the blindfold so she can see your face and imagine it's you doin' her considering she slutty enough to I'm sure." 

With that the blindfold was untied from her face and fell slowly down uncovering her eyes and then she was finally able to glimpse, not Heero but her brother Zechs. The disappointment on her face must have been evident because the men surrounding her started laughing even harder. Relena looked at her once proud and noble sibling. Zechs stood there slumped and supporting his weight on the shoulders of two men on either side of him. Cuts and giant bruises covered his body. They had taken away his uniform coat, boots and pants and given him a torn pair of jeans. It looked like they had had him for a while now since his ribs showed where there had once been nothing but muscle. His face was somewhat haggard, more than likely from malnutrition but there was still an alertness in the steel blue eyes. His once beyond gorgeous hair now fell down his back and over his shoulders in blood drenched clumps and Relena regretted the look she had given after all he had gone through.

" Hey, I got an idea! Why don't we make them do each other!" screamed one of the few women in the crowd.

" Are all women so bloody perverted...or right?" asked Tam as he reached over and cut through the ropes binding Relena's wrists. " Give us a show and we might just spare you both" he said. 

They pushed Relena to the center of the circle where she stood surrounded by jeering faces. She turned around one moment and the next they had pushed Zechs roughly toward her and she was now almost lying on the ground with him on top of her. Despite his recent weight loss Zechs was still a heavy guy and Relena had a hard time supporting him. Finally she was able to get into a kneeling position and held her all but dying brother in her arms.

She truly was trapped now. Even though she had never truly talked to her brother he was still family and she could not imagine letting him die. As if he could read her thoughts he said " I'm not afraid of dying. Just, whatever you do don't let them win." Great now she was going to feel even guiltier if she let him die thanks to her damn morals.

" C'mon mi'lady, entertain us for a while." came a mocking voice as they closed in on Relena and her brother. When all of a sudden a voice came.

" Leave them be! I gave no orders for you top harass them in such a way." the voices all stopped and there was a dead silence. Everyone's head turned in the direction of the voice while Zechs struggled out of her arms and tried to stand. Of course being in the state that he was this was next to impossible so Relena got up and put his arm over her shoulder to support him. 

" Who is it?" Relena asked Zechs quietly.

" The one who had this done to me." answered Zechs. Relena couldn't help but feel frightened. These people had all but broken her brother and she couldn't help fearing what plans the leader had in store for her.

As she looked on with anxiousness a figure began emerging from the shadows. Relena was expecting to see some tall, muscular and revered man but instead found herself face to face with the young soldier who had kidnapped her. He had blue eyes, darker than hers and Zechs' but not quite so dark as Heero. His hair was a reddish brown and it was slicked back with gel making it look glossy. She found it odd that someone could be so familiar and not be able to recognize them.

" Relena Peacecraft, I believe you know me, so there is no need for introduction."

" You are mistaken sir for while I know your face I do not know you or your name." Zechs gave her a look that said she better watch what she said.

" No need to worry traitor." said the red haired boy as he slapped Zechs across the face. " I'm more than happy to introduce myself."

" I do wish to know your name but do not hit him again." said Relena in what she hoped was a threatening voice.

" Ver well though I don't know why you care seeing as he's all but a stranger to you."

" We share the same blood that is all it takes to tie me to him whether or not we truly know each other."

" Well spoken. As for introductions my name is Zwolf Kushrinada but please lose the z and just call me wolf."

" Kushrinada?!!" exclaimed Relena, " but Treize-"

" Is dead," Wolf finished for her " Thanks to your foul sibling yes, that is true.Did you really think Marimeia was his only living relative in a family that goes back centuries? If so you are indeed a simpleton."

" What do you mean thanks to my brother and why are you treating us in such a manner?"

" Oh yes I had forgotten. I'm afraid we don't have any cushions to put under your terribly soft ass. Nor do we have diet soda I'm afraid you never bothered to overcome that embargo. As for your brother do I need to draw a picture for you? He killed my cousin Treize Kushrinada."

" But my brother wasn't there when Treize died"

" Precisely! He was my cousin's protector but instead of doing his duty your brother let Treize die!"

" Enough." came Zechs' quiet voice " He is right it's my fault Treize is dead. I should have been there but I wasn't and every day I have to remember how I failed him."

" Then I'm sure you won't mind me shooting you now that you've had a chance to say to your dear sister." With that he raised the gun and pointed it at Zechs.

" No!" screamed Relena and with that she jumped down, bringing Zechs with her and crouched over him, using her body as a shield."

" You have so much love for him that you'd die as well" asked Wolf in puzzlement.

" It's not so much that I love him as I can't bear to see anyone else die. Whether it is him or even you I would not want either dead. Killing just isn't an answer."

" And yet you've fallen in love with one of peace's greatest enemies?"

" I do not think that's a fair question." said Relena as her cheeks began to redden.

" I suppose not. Tam, Bran, Len, escort Ms. Peacecraft and her brother to my quarters."

" Yessir!" they replied in unison.

Len and Tam took Zechs from her and helped him walk while Bran offered nis arm to her and they followed Wolf to his office. Wolf's quarters were like none Relena had ever seen. Most commanders decorated their rooms extravagentlly with ornamentation of battles they had fought. Wolf's room however was a small cell much like that of a common soldier. There was a pallet laid out for him to sleep on, a desk with some papers, ink and lamp, a chair and a rifle propped up in the corner. The only light came from a small window above his bed.

" Welcome to my humble domain." said Wolf as he ushered them in " You three may go," he said acknowledging the escorts and without a word they were gone.

" Now that they're gone may I again interrogate you."

" Not before I ask why you're being so hateful." 

" I don't think I'm that awful seeing as I tried to save you from that awful car ride you experienced and after that saved you from the brutality of my men."

" How can you keep such an awful lot of...brigands?" 

" Those brigands as you call them lost their homes, families and lives because of the poverty, war and starvation that has been spreading across the world and into the colonies. Do you know what I go through? Or better yet do you know what they go through? You've grown up well cared for and never have lived on the streets. Well, I have.

" The reason Milliardo...don't look at me that way it is your name isn't it? As I was saying the reason he hadn't known of me was because I was disowned from my family for my own love of pacifism. The Kushrinada's have always fought for what they believed in and I was thought odd for not sharing their views. When my cousin, Treize was killed the burden of being the Kushrinada heir was passed on to me since I was next in the male line. I agreed to go and realized that whether I liked it or not my family was depending on me to be it's warrior and protector. I had not forgotten my hard times on the streets however and remembered the suffering my people had been going through. I vowed to make the world safer and wonderful for them. You, I'm afraid have not helped much by sitting around at board meetings and openly supporting the gundam pilots who have caused great destruction."

Relena sat there not knowing what to say. She had not known there was starvation. Nor had she really thought of all the damage that Heero and the other pilots really dig cause. Was she really this naive."

" You're right." she said softly feeling somewhat ashamed.

" Then maybe it was worth the effort of kidnapping you."

" But I won't let you kill my brother."

" How do you propose to stop me."

" Traitor or no he's still an amazing soldier and killing him would be a complete waste."

" A waste for those gundam bastards you mean."

" Look, if you spare him I'll....fight with you."

" We've got enough talkers already thankyou."

" No. I mean I'll fight on the battle ground." Wolf didn't seem to know whether to laugh at this or not. " We'll both fight for you if you'll spare him."

" And if he betrays us?"

" Then...then you can kill me."

" Relena no, I will not let you do this. I've lived long enough don't sacrifice yourself for me." 

" Brother, no offense but you sound like and old guy. You've lived 20 years and no offense but that isn't what I'd call long." she then turned back to Wolf " Do we have a deal?"

Wolf stood there a moment trying to think. finally he looked at her again and a smile came over his face. " Very well but remember there is no turning back once you have agreed. The training will be strenuous especially for a girl."

" You already have female soldiers I am no different from any of them."

" We shall see. Just remember the cost of betrayal.".

Relena didn't bat an eyelash as she shook his hand to seal the deal that would change her life forever.

Well I know there was a lot of talking in that chapter and all but never fear the next chapters will truly hold the action I promised. Bye for now. 


	3. training

' Just one more lap

' Just one more lap. Just one more and you're done, you'll quit after that. You can't let him beat you. You must be the best.' These thoughts ran through Relena's head as she completed her 19th lap around the large training field. She kept her eyes focused only on what was ahead of her and tried to ignore the angry pain in her calves. She was running alone now. It had taken weeks but finally she had gotten strong enough to leave the group behind in their daily runs. After regaining some weight, strength and sleep Zechs had started training as well and watching him run made Relena tired. She would always want to quit right when he finished lapping her for the second or third time but then she would always remember that Heero was considered his equal and Heero could do it Relena knew she must too. Her weakness always frustrated her but none the less she was getting better. Only a few more feet and she would be done. Relena gathered all the energy left in her legs and burst out one last spurt of speed. Just then a silvery blur sped past her over the marker and then came to an almost complete stop. 

Zechs took out the hair tie binding his waist length hair and shook it out letting the sun catch it's shininess. Yes, Zechs was most certainly a show off. Whether or not he was a prisoner he couldn't help trying to look superior and making girls swoon was a favorite pass time for him now. Relena wondered what Noin would say if she could see Zechs waving at a group of girls shouting at him. 

" He lapped you again." came the cool familiar voice of Danielle. Relena turned to see Danielle sauntering up to her. The girl had long aubern hair which she left down most of the time. Her eyes were the color of emeralds much like Trowa's eyes. She was around Relena's height if not a little taller and made a tough opponant in almost all the training courses. She had been training for a long time now and had acquired a body almost as ripped as Zechs. She was a known trouble maker and had quickly made herself the tough girl so that no one even tried picking fights with her. Her specialty was working with the cannons and larger weapons because of this she was part of the artilary and soon would complete her training in the field. Right now she came looking as if they had merely taken a brisk walk and behind her came Chris. 

Chris was smaller than both of them which was mainly do to the fact that she was still 15. Her hair was the color of honey and layered so that it fell to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep blue that you could almost get lost in. Despite her size, Chris was one of the stronger soldiers in training and was doing extra hours as a sniper in training. Relena had watched her once in the shooting field and saw the small girl pick up a rifle and leave every target with at least one hole gaping out of a vital spot. Relena suddenly felt just a little happy about Chris's personality whenever she thought of that session. Unlike Danielle Chris was kind and quiet. She didn't have too many friends not because she was unpopular but mainly because the girl was shy and liked to be alone a lot. Relena wondered if when the war started Chris would really have the heart to do the killing.

Relena had made other friends as well though they hadn't been as close. Close? What was she thinking? These people were out for blood...her family's blood originally. Now here she was training to kill her love Heero. Was she really so fickle as to change like that? Her thoughts were broken by Danielle's voice.

" You never will beat him you might as well face it, he's to fast for anyone."

" That would explain why you like him so much huh?" asked Relena with a sly smile. Danielle turned red and made to punch her but Relena dodged quickly and stood out of harms reach.

" I suppose he is attractive." said Chris in her light and quiet voice.

" What? Thinking of cheating on your wolf pup?" mocked Danielle. Chris was the one who turned red now.

" I don't think that's fair of you to say Danielle." she said as she began staring at her shoes. It was common knowledge that Chris liked Wolf though she hadn't told anybody. Still it was pretty common to find her gazing at Wolf while he walked down in between buildings or was inspecting new troops. This made life slightly hard for her considering they lived in a co-ed barracks and boys are usually more insulting than girls.

" Peacecraft I want you and Mr. Self sufficent USA in my office now. The rest of you need to get to your training areas now!" yelled Wolfe as he came out from behind a building. Chris immediately started jogging toward the gun range while Danielle shrugged and decided to go the extra long way around the entire base that happened to pass right by Zechs. As she passed him Zechs offered a curt nod and his eyes seemed to linger as she caught up to Chris and started talking. Maybe Noin would have a tiny bit of competition after all.

" Why do you always try to sprint the whole thing? It's called long distance for a reason." asked Zechs as Chris and Danielle disappeared from view.

" Because I'm not lazy like you."

" Or as smart."

" You trying to start something?" asked Relena, her temper starting to flare. Zechs merely started laughing.

" What, may I ask is so funny?" 

" Only that half a year ago you were Miss. Pacifist and now here you are trying to start fights with your own dear brother."

" Half a year..."

" Yes, half a year you stupid turn cloaks. Now if you don't mind I'd like silence while we're walking thank you." At this point Zechs and Relena had come to like and even trust their new leader despite the fact that they were hostages. As Wolf turned around again Zechs made an obscene gesture and Relena had bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

It really had been six months since her capture hadn't it? Sometimes it seemed like yesterday and at other times it felt like years. After making the agreement with Wolf, Relena and Zechs were kept underguard at the wearhouse until finally they and two hundred new recruits from that part of the world were flown to an uninhabited colony far from everything Relena had ever known. Wolf had already informed them both that they were to be treated as soldiers in training only. That meant that the next day Relena was out there doing a six mile jog with all the other new recruits. Having never really done such hard exercise it was amazing that she even got through the first mile. More experienced students such as Danielle watched and jeered on the sidelines as she struggled to keep up. This only made Relena more determined to prove herself and now after all that time she could finally keep up with and once in a while even outrun Danielle and the others. 

At first she had been miserable and cried herself to sleep every night, unable to get over that feeling that she was trapped. This had earned even more rebukes from the people in her barracks and made her more depressed. She had hoped that Heero would come and each day she would wake up and look out the window hoping to see some sign of Wing Zero, he never came. Relena began to appreciate her brother even more as time went by, it seemed that now that he had no choice but to be near her he was willing to open up once in a while. In a way this whole situation had turned him into the brother she had always hoped for and she felt glad that she had saved him after all. The first thing he had done once his strength returned was kick the asses of every guy who gave her trouble. He then taught her how to fight so that she could kick the asses of any girls that might try bothering her. Soon enough people didn't bother her and life was a little more bearable. Chris had been her friend almost from the start. They were both pretty new and knew nobody so soon they were friends and always together. After Relena had gained Danielle's respect she joined the group and now the three were pretty good friends. 

As for Zechs it seemed the only people he could make friends with were girls. He was always getting into fights with some new recruit or even a commanding officer. The sad part was he hadn't lost a fight yet and had enemies on all sides. Maybe this was why he hung out with her so much (much to Danielle's pleasure) whatever the reason he was pretty cool to have around and Relena enjoyed his company. 

They were finally at the door of Wolf's office and walked into a room much like the one back on Earth aside from the fact that he also had some knives and a computer in this one.

" I have called you here for a reason." said Wolf.

" Um...are you sure?" asked Zechs sarcastically. For the most part he and Wolf were okay with each other but there was still some resentment deep down. Relena elbowed Zechs in the ribs to say shut up and then looked expectantly at Wolf.

" As you know after completing a certain amount of training each soldier is tested in certain areas to see which group they fit best. Milliardo....how many times have i told you not to glare that way?"

" I lost count" Wolf kept looking expectantly at him"...commander." Wolf gave a satisfied grin and continued.

" Milliardo you will be put in the mobile suit unit do to your experience. Relena we have yet to decide with you. Is there anything that you would prefer?" 

" I suppose I'd like to go with my brother." said Relena.

" A female pilot?"

" Lucrezia Noin could do it and so can I." said Relena.

" Lucrezia Noin was in the military almost all her life." 

" You asked for my preference." Relena made her voice indifferent so he wouldn't see how pissed he had just made her.

" I suppose I did. Fine you'll both begin training tomorrow but if you aren't making the cut I will move you Relena."

" Yes sir." said Relena.

That night at dinner Relena sat around talking with some girls from her barracks.

" So you and your brother are gonna be in the mobile suit unit?" asked Chris

" Yup, or at least Zechs will. I still have to prove myself. said Relena before taking a bite out of her sloppy-joe.

" Wow, that's pretty neat considering none of the other girls have really gone for it." stated Lilly.

" Really? Zechs used to work with my friend Lucrezia Noin. They were two of the best pilots out there and Zechs has always admired her because he says she was always better than him." 

" Were they together?"

" Still are I think. It's taken him forever to admit he loves her but he finally did. Once this war's over we'll all go to their huge wedding and see her become Mrs. Lucrezia Merquise or Peacecraft if he ever decides to quit feeling ashamed." 

" No thanks." came a quiet, angry voice and Relena regretted what she had said when she saw Danielle storm out of the room.

" Hey what's the matter with her?" asked a voice.

" hehe She's mad that Zechs is playing out her kinky fantasies with that Noin girl." giggled an Asian girl named Amy.

A hand suddenly clamped on Relena's shoulder. " We need to talk." said the voice and Relena looked up into her brothers piercing blue eyes. Without a word she got up and followed him outside trying to ignore the fit of giggles that she heard coming from the table.

" Why are you telling them about me?"

" Because half of them are madly in love with you." came the flat response.

" You mean Chris and Amy?"

" More like Danielle and Amy. Chris has sworn her heart to Wolf." said Relena striking a theatrical pose in the hope of making him laugh. Instead he seemed less happy. " What? Don't you like being the center of every girl's attention?"

" Why do they have to be like that?" asked Zechs tiredly.

" Cuz ur hot."

" Ok...I did not need to hear that from my own sister al right?" Zechs said disgustedly.

" Yah, but you know it's true." Relena grinned broadly as she saw his cheeks start to color in the light of the lamp post.

" Whatever." 

" You're blushing you know it's true. You think you are big sexy man!" Relena teased.

" No! And I'm not blushing it's a sunburn." 

" Yah you keep thinking that gorgeous."

" This has gotten way too morbid for me."

" Yah but you know you like it."

" No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No." said Relena simply.

" Yes! I mean...dammit Relena!

All Relena could do was sit there laughing.

"Relena?"

" Yah?" Relena had finally stopped laughing and was wincing at the dull pain in her ribs.

" Why'd you choose the mobile suit unit?"

" Cuz your in it."

" My butt! Why?"

" I didn't feel like being a sniper I guess."

" They have girl snipers?"

" Only one and that's Chris."

" Is she any good?"

" Like hell yah. You might be the best in a mecha but on the ground with only a rifle your chances are far from high."

" That little girl can lift a rifle?!!"

" Um...yah...I think that might be why she's a frickin sniper.

"But it's Chris."

" Yah but Noin wasn't a cow either and she does just fine."

" Hell Relena! Why the fuck did you bring up Noin?!!"

" Wha?"

" I know why you're doing that and it's not fair!"

" But-"

" No I don't want to hear it just stay away from me." and with that he stalked off into the night. 

Relena stood there stunned for a moment. What was wrong? Had she done something wrong? Had she just screwed up with her brother the same way as she screwed up with her people? Relena couldn't take it she just needed to be alone for a while. Soundlessly she rushed off into the woods near the perimeter of the base. She ran for a long time until reaching the fence that encircled the base and then began walking back. As she did this something caught her eye and she saw what looked like a person rush off. Who was watching her? She needed to know in case it was an intruder. Should she go tell Wolf? No, she was a trained soldier this was something she should do on her own. With that she rushed after the shadow. She now heard the snap of a twig as a foot cracked it and the rustle of leaves. Judging from the sound she was gaining on him. Suddenly the noise was gone and she was standing at the mouth of a cave. 

Cautiously she stepped forward into the cave wishing she had a flashlight. Inside it was pitch black and hard to see anything. Her better judgement told her she should get out of there but unfortunately Relena rarely uses her better judgement and instead she walked forward into the cave. Suddenly there was a sound from in front of her and Relena was stepping forward to investigate when a hand clapped over her mouth. Then there was another pressing against her stomach and pressing her to the attackers body. Whoever he was he had hard muscles and for a moment Relena wondered if Zechs was playing a prank until the hand on her face turned her head toward him and started a passionate kiss. 

At first Relena wanted to fight but as his tongue entered her mouth her attempts became even more feeble. He turned her around slowly and pressed her against him more and more tightly. What was she doing letting him kiss her? Who was he anyway? Obviously not Zechs whoever he was. 

" Have you any idea how much i want you?" came a light whisper. Relena merely wrapped her arms around his neck and let him lower her to the floor.

The next morning Relena felt herself awaken but didn't open her eyes. She felt so warm and wonderful that it seemed opening her eyes would shatter this wonderful feeling. Her arm moved and suddenly she recognized the feel of an arm wrapped around her. What had happened? She was in her bedroom in the Cinq kingdom...wait that was wrong she was really on some abandoned colony in some uncharted corner of space. Relena remembered the dream she had been having. In it Heero had come to her and everything had been wonderful. Quickly she opened her eyes and was shocked to find herself in Wolf's arms...naked. _'Oh my God what just happened here? Ok stupid question but why did it happen?!!!'_


	4. A Confrontation

" The hell is going on here?!!!" Relena turned and saw Zechs standing at the mouth of the cave with Chris behind him.

" I would like to know the same from you." said Wolf cooly. Relena drew away from him and started pulling on her clothes.

" Chris told me my sister hadn't returned last night so we went to look for her and found the cave. I was afraid..." he trailed off in mid sentence.

" The lightening baron afraid? Tell me, why exactly were you afraid considering she's a trained soldier run off on a military base and all?" Zechs bowed his head and wouldn't talk. " Milliardo, I'm asking nicely" Zechs still just stood there. " As your commanding officer I command you to explain yourself." Zechs drew his head up at that.

" Please, Wolf, don't press it. Let's just get out of the woods." said Chris quietly as she stepped forward.

" When did I give you permission to talk you filthy whore. For all I know you probably mentioned Relena's disappearance after sharing a bed with him." Chris recoiled hurt deeply already at having to see him with Relena. Zechs on the other hand just became enraged.

" Commanding Officer?!!! Your just a little boy with a gun who thinks he can treat equals and better men as subordinates!!!" He yelled this as he charged at Wolf. Wolf only had time to yelp before Zechs was on top of him beating the crap out of him. Chris was in a panic.

" Zechs! No! Stop this please!" but Zechs didn't appear to be listening. Relena just sat there watching. Wolf's chances were one in ten of winning. Zechs was bigger and more experienced. Chris still made futile attempts to save Wolf.

" Zechs no!!" she screamed as she grabbed hold of his arm. In one motion it swept back and shoved Chris hard. Only then did Zechs stop what he was doing. " Oh my God are you ok?!!!" he rushed over and helped her up.

" Leave him alone Zechs please." saic Chis without answering his question.

"But he insulted you to your face." Zechs looked incredulace.

" Don't hurt him. Promise me you won't hurt him." Zechs started looking down. " Promise me Zechs!" she said grabbing his shoulders. Zechs looked down at one of the small hands on his shoulders then at her 

" All right. I promise." said Zechs putting his hand over one of hers.

" Thank you!" she said and hugged him.

" How touching." came that same cold voice. They looked over and saw Wolf standing with some pants on and a gun in his hand. " Now step away from him. It's about time I got rid of him, he's been nothing but a thorn in my side." Chris sat there not knowing what to do. " Well? Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said stand aside." 

" Please, I made him promise he won't try to hurt you any more."

" Yes but I know now that he's not my man in truth and I can't any traitors in my army." 

" This girl just saved your life you at least owe her this much." came Relena's voice from behind.

" She was doing her duty, nothing more. If she really wanted to save my life she would've shot him dead. Now get out of the way girl." but Chris would not move. ": I am not afraid to take you with him to hell. You are already in for great punishments but none the less dying is far from preferable."

" I don't care." she said quietly. " There is no honor in what you are doing, no justice. You came to us saying that you would train us to fight for a better life without famine, fear or fighting. Yet here you are ready to kill a protective older brother and a soldier who has never once before disobeyed you."

" Yes, but you're disobeying me now. It's your last chance, move or die." tears were running down Chris's cheeks but instead she just moved closer to Zechs.

" Chris, don't do this. Out of all the soldiers here, you have the most honor and I don't want to see such a soldier wasted on the likes of me."

" No, standing aside and seeing you killed would not be honorable. Zechs, we've trained, grown, eaten and laughed together if being friends means dying together then I prepared to do my duty for our friendship."

Relena had pretty much been standing there that whole time but Chris's words brought her back. This girl was younger than her and yet unafraid of what was going to happen. The man she loved was about to kill her and she still stood there waiting to die for Zechs? Would she have done that herself in this situation? Why was she standing there? If she didn't think fast she was going to lose a friend and brother! She looked over and found her gun belt lying where it had been the night before.

" Stop!" Relena screamed and everyone turned around to see her there with her gun to her head. " Stop! You can't kill them because if you do you'll be killing two of the bravest soldiers in this doomed army!"

Wolf looked over at her and all the cold and malice left his eyes. " Relena what are you doing?!!! Put the gun down...please." this was a first Wolf was actually pleading with her.

" I won't if you kill them."

" Please Relena they're not worth this sacrifice."

" That's your problem you can't look at people and see that they are more than just weapons. They have feelings as do I and if you kill them I can never look at you again. If you meant any of the things you told me last night you'll not shoot them." Wolf looked from her to Chris and Zechs. Finally he dropped the gun.

" Thank you Wolf." said Relena and she meant it. " Zechs you and I are gonna need to talk in a little while later ok?"

" I guess."

" Good. Maybe you could take Chris back to the base now?" 

" Yes, of course." with that he put an arm around Chris who was still crying and led her out of the cave. When they had been gone a little while Relena turned back to Wolf who was standing there looking down.

" Wolf, please don't be angry with me. He's my brother and she's been my best friend here."

" What scares me is that you care more about them than you do about me. If they turn on me in battle what will you do there?"

" Have you got any idea how much Chris loves you? She would give her life for you. She also has one of the strongest senses of honor that I've seen. In her situation would you stand by and watch your friend die?"

" If the friend were traitorous like Zechs yes."

" Zechs was not being a traitor, he was being a brother. Some how he's gotten protective of me in these last few months and probably thought you had taken advantage of me last night. To tell the truth I sort of wonder too."

" What do you mean? I saw how distraught you were and went after you. You noticed me and followed me to the cave. I had only meant to talk this wasn't supposed to happen. I do care for you though." Relena looked up somewhat bewildered at this. " It was probably the first time I saw you. When Len took you out of the car and you were so frightened and all I wanted to do was comfort you, stop him, anything to make you feel better. I couldn't though. I was lucky to have even been brought because if people knew me for the leader I would've been dead by now. You do remember Len right?"

" How could I forget." said Relena coldly.

" He's dead. He stayed on Earth posing as the leader of this faction and your Heero finally caught up with him and killed him. They've given up looking for you since everyone told him and the other pilots you and your brother were dead."

" Heero gave up on me that easily?" asked Relena slumping down against the rock hardly able to understand what she was hearing.

" I'm sorry Relena. If it had been me I would have never stopped looking." 

" He gave up on me." said Relena beginning to cry " I thought he cared at least a little."

" It's ok" said Wolf wrapping his arms around her.

Relena pushed away from him a moment. " What happened to them, the pilots, Noin, everyone?"

" Duo, Trowa and Wufei are doing what they always have I suppose since no real news has reached us about them. Quatre continues to try to make peace though it's not been working to well for him. They say he's become a heavy drinker and even married some girl by the name of Catalonia."

" Dorothy," whispered Relena.

" Noin, it's said she's all but gone crazy since she heard of Zechs' disappearance. No one really knows her whereabouts or if she's alive."

" Please don't tell my brother about this. He's got enough on his mind already without having to know the pain he's causing her."

" No, I've already told him that she married someone a month or so after he turned up missing." 

" That explains why he doesn't want to talk about noin anymore I guess. What's going on in Heero's life now? Please tell me the truth."

" I don't know how to say this but...it's said that he comitted suicide. Detonated his gundam while still inside or something."

" He's dead." said Relena still to shocked to comprehend his words.

" I'm so sorry Relena, I really am." said Wolf taking her in his arms again. This time Relena didn't resist what reason did she have? Heero was gone. So she stood there letting Wolf hold her and rub her back feeling totally alone.

So they married and lived happily ever after the end! No just kidding the story isn't over yet. I've got a little more to write first. Hopefully you've liked it so far and aren't throwing rotten veggies at the computer screen but anyway I tried. Please R/R


	5. The Gift

Well I'm bored so here I am writing the fourth chapter in a series most likely being read by one person only

Well I'm bored so here I am writing the fourth chapter in a series most likely being read by one person only. Oh well, sorry if you didn't like last chapter but I can't help trying different stuff. Um...neways Gw... it ain't mine....just thought I'd let you know. Well hope u like it so R/R

" The hell is your problem Peacecraft?!!!! Can't you do any better?!!!" asked the instructor as he hammered away at Relena in her practice mobile suit. She had been working at this for months now and was at the top of her class...well if you didn't count Zechs that is. She still wasn't quite as good as her instructor so here he was bitching her out again. Relena took the verbal bitch slapping and then got out of her mobile suit and walked over to where the other finished pilots were.

" God, can't you do anything right?" teased Zechs when she came to stand beside him.

" I should ask you the same thing. Remind me never to let you near a stove again."

" Hey, I was talking about fighting ok."

" Don't matter in the kitchen you're a menace to society." Relena giggled as she remembered what he had done. Last week he had gotten in trouble for fighting with another instructor and this time they decided to punish him by making him work in the kitchens for a week. To put it short the food had never tasted worse and there seemed to be an abundance of slightly mushy pasta. Finally at the end of the week the head cook had left him alone figuring nothing awful could happen. Unfortunately for him and the rest of the base Zechs looked in the freezer and found some T-bone steaks. He figured he might as well try one to make sure they were good so he attempted to grill one. Unfortunately soldiers don't always make the best cooks so there wound up being a fire through the kitchens and mess hall and people had to eat meals outside in the dead of winter while the cafeteria was being repaired. 

" Practice will be cut short to day do to the fact that our chief commanding officer is here to speak with you all." with that Wolf stepped out from behind their instructor and smiled at Relena making her blush.

" We've been working for two years now building an army like no other. The army I'm sure my cousin Treize always wanted I'm sure," Relena looked worriedly at Zechs wondering what his reaction would be but if the blond felt any thing it did not show on his face. " After training and meticulous planning it has finally been decided that we shall attack next week, Wednesday at 400 hours. We shall need every one of you ready in that amount of time if this mission is to be successful."

Relena couldn't believe it. All through training there had been no talk of an attack and now suddenly it had been decided without any warning. She would be going up against everything she had supported a year ago. Would she be able to kill ppeople she had known and loved all her life? No, she shouldn't think of that now. All that mattered was the cause and Wolf.

" Squadron leaders shall be chosen at the end of this week be prepared for anything. That is all, everyone but Ms. Peacecraft is dismissed." With that everyone began leaving save herself and Zechs. Wolf looked over at Zechs somewhat annoyed.

" Yes Milliardo?" 

" Don't worry Zechs. I'll meet you in....oh wait you burned that didn't you? I'll meet you outside what's left of the mess hall ok?" she smiled to try and ease his worries. No matter how long he fought here Relena knew he would never trust Wolf in anyway. It wasn't to hard to understand considering Wolf had only tried to have him killed a few times. While Relena had grown to believe in the cause some what Zechs was still a prisoner. None the less he was a strong prisoner and strength was what this faction needed.

" Ok." he said nodding and with that he saluted stiffly to Wolf and walked out the door.

" Well now that he's gone," said Wolfe walking over to her " There's something I wanted to show you." He put an arm around her and led her out the door and down a corridor until they finally stopped in front of the door to a spare hanger. " Ok before we go in close your eyes." said Wolf with a grin. Relena just looked at him skepticly " Don't give me that look. It's a surprise and I won't have you ruining it now close em!" Relena shrugged her shoulders but closed her eyes and let him lead her into the hanger.

First she heard him turn on a light switch and then his voice telling her to open her eyes. She opened them to a sight that took her breath away. Standing in front of her was a gundam. It was smaller than the one her brother or any of the other pilots had used but none the less it looked extremely powerful with it's sleek build.

" Well, what do ya think?" asked Wolf

" It's amazing." said Relena and Wolf smiled at the look on her face.

" That's good considering how bloody long it took me to get all the parts for it."

" You mean?!!" Relena's eyes widened in shock.

" Yup she's all yours. I heard you were at the top of your class-"

" Actually Zechs is." corrected Relena.

" Oh, don't worry that bastard isn't being forgotten. We have the new Epyon over there in that corner." Relena turned and sure enough in the shadows she could make out the familiar build of her brothers larger mecha.

" You got one for Zechs too? You didn't plant a bomb in it did you?" asked Relena suspiciously. No matter how sweet he got Wolf was still a dangerous man and he wan't exactly on good terms with her brother.

" Son of a bitch though he is..." Wolf trailed off at Relena's cold look " Oh yah you're brother and sister huh? Um...sorry?"

" Just stop while you're still behind. You know my brother is the best pilot there is right now and you figure giving him a gundam will not only increase your chances of winning but also force him to be loyal. Am I warm?"

" No, your frickin hot." said Wolf as he leaned in and kissed her. At first Relena drew close to him then suddenly pulled away. 

"You know compliments aren't always going to save your butt." she said matter a factly.

" I know...that's why I got the gundam so you wouldn't hurt me for insulting your brother. You know you really don't take after him at all."

" You better mean I'm not as ugly." This was untrue considering Zechs is damn sexy.

" Well you're sweet and sexy and you don't have your head up your butt and besides who could refuse these soft lips of yours." With that he leaned in and kissed her again and she didn't resist. When they finally stopped she looked up at him again.

" You know I can never thank you enough for this?"

" Don't worry there are plenty of ways that you make this worth it."

" Oh and does my brother make it worth it as well?" she asked with a perverted grin.

" No, I'm afraid you'll be overtime to pay off on his."

" What's it's name?"

" What Epyon?"

" No silly." she said punching him in the soldier " I mean mine."

" If you really want to know she's called ' The Maiden' because smaller and slimmer just like the young maiden I love."

" Thank you. I really don't know what to say."

" Then don't say anything. Do something....maybe work off your brothers debts?"

" I don't know. They are his debts shouldn't he be the one paying?"

" Ok... you are now the official mood killer and I don't want anything to have with you. Christ Your brother? Me?" With that he gave a small shudder.

" I'm sorry " she said putting her head on his shoulder.

" No I'm sorry. You've ruined it and totally filled my head with disgusting images. I'm afraid I won't be able to look at you now without imagining your brother. Just keep away from me for a while."

" Fine." she said and started to walk away but as she did she slowly removed her jacket to show off the slim fitting tank top she wore underneath.

" Ok it's been a while get back here." he said before she's made it half way to the door.

" Are you sure I don't want you having to imagine my brother."

" Your brother don't got boobs...at least I hope not....but then again....nevermind just get your pert little ass over here!"

**:::::**I know that was short but really it's just a prelude to the next chapter which will be much longer and definately more eventful )hint hint gundam pilots hint hint) Well now that all you 1xR fans are ripping out your hair I just want you to know that it a fan fic so anything can happen. Who knows maybe I'll decide to give you a vision of Heero's ghost or somethin. For now I'm sleepy and will write more later.


	6. An Eventful Night

Uh huh, i know this story has probly seemed like forever for you guys with all this stupid plot build up and most of you are only skimming through this but no matter I enjoyed writing this and that's what's important

Uh huh, i know this story has probly seemed like forever for you guys with all this stupid plot build up and most of you are only skimming through this but no matter I enjoyed writing this and that's what's important. K, I'm kinda sick of disclaiming every frickin story I write I mean what are the odds of a fifteen-year old owning anything like this? What the hell, I don't own this now that that's outta the way on to my little fic.

Epyon III and the Maiden shone brilliantly in the suns rays that day at dusk. The gundamian alloy had been polished to perfection and the parts painted with ceramic coating were almost as intense. These gundams were an amazing gift...too amazing in Zechs' oppinion. No matter how nice Wolf might be to Relena Zechs just could not trust him. Was he really wrong to be so cautious? After all, the guy had only tried to take his life a few times not to mention Chris's. These last few weeks since the cave they each had met up with an accident of sorts. Contrary to past beliefs Zechs did know how to grill a steak and that fire had been no accident. It seemed pretty convenient that a fire start right when he was all alone in the kitchens. As for Chris last week she had been doing her target practice but had started feeling sick and left early. They later found out that one of the soldiers in that division had met with an accident and died. He had met with that accident when he took the gun Chris left behind and it exploded do to a technical difficulty.

Poor Chris. Zechs knew it must be really tough for her having to see the guy she liked with her best friend. While Relena in no way was rubbing it in Danielle certainly was. The artilary girl made Zechs uneasy especially when he was done practicing or doing something else and all he had to do was glance around to find the strange girl staring at him. He had at first thought of this as some senseless paranoia resulting from all that had happened but now watching the way she tormented Chris gave him a total new view of her. Half the time he wanted to go over there and tell her to fuck off but that would just embarrass Chris more and he didn't want to do that. Chris was just so small yet more mature. Her quiet was calming and he couldn't help liking her especially since she saved his life. He also knew what she was going through. A few times he had walked past her barracks in the dead of night and through the screen on the window he could hear muffled sobbing. Though she was filled with sorrow at night in the morning and afternoon you would never know that Wolf had affected her in any way. Until recently Zechs had been in a barracks as well and had tried to show no feeling at all even though on the inside he was dying. 

How could his Lucrezia have done this to him? Ok that was a selfish question after all she had thought he was dead. Still he couldn't help feeling angry when he imagined another man kissing her, raising the children that should have been his. It just seemed so unfair. Why was he here anymore? There was nothing here to fight for. Why didn't he just let Wolf kill him and get it over with? After all they would only hurt Relena if he tried to escape if he died they could do nothing to her and she could maybe live out her life with Wolf. It was strange to think of her with him since he had always imagined her with that stupid Heero. Resentful as he was toward the pilot he would rather see his sister with 10 Heeros than this one Wolf. But now Heero was dead, he really had loved Relena after all.

" God Yuy, you stupid fool how could you think of ending it this way?" Zechs said under his breath as he walked away from the area to his private room. Why Wolf had given him his own room Zechs did not know but if it was a trap what did that matter? It wasn't like he had someone to go home to anyway.

He took the key and put it in the lock twisting it until he heard the click and then opened the door. The room was dark with only a little light coming in through the window. Zechs fumbled around for the light switch and after finding it and removing his shirt for bed, slumped down on his bed and began looking through the battle plans. 

He and Relena were to head one unit of mobile suits in the area nearest the enemy base. They were supposed to secure it as thier own, while sharp shooters would be on the perimeter killing off commanding officers of any enemy troops trying to aid the base. Artilary was to be split up so that one section was at the neighboring base trashing it while the other was going to destroy the arsonal once rebel soldiers had taken all they needed. This probably wouldn't be too hard considering no one was expecting an attack. Still Zechs wondered why he was really going through this. Finally he drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Noin and some other man in his head.

Zechs suddenly awoke and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light he had forgotten to turn off. Zechs glanced over at the clock next to his bed and saw that it was almost midnight. Who in there right mind would be up at this hour the night before an attack? Was he imagining it? No, he was sure he had heard something outside his door. Maybe it was just one of the other officers walking down the hall to the bathroom the four of them shared. While he had gotten his own room Zechs had not gotten his own building and had to share with three men who were older but not so high ranking. Suddenly he heard it. Someone was yelling at someone else outside his door. Quickly Zechs rose and opened the door.

Standing outside was Chris looking smaller than usual with that huge guy bawling her out. Her eyes looked a bit watery though whether or not that was tears Zechs could not be sure.

" What the hell do you think you're doing in our quarters?!!!!" yelled the big man and Chris simply stood there letting him shout his head off at her. Neither of them seemed to have noticed Zechs was there so he simply stayed quiet and watched. The man threw insult after insult along with promises of great punishment at her. Chris simply stood there not flinching as he belittled and threatened her. How could someone so young be so brave? She was only a year younger than Relena so in truth she really wasn't very young but still even Relena would have broken at some of the stuff this overly loud officer was saying. Suddenly the man drew back his hand and slapped Chris full on in the face. Her head flew back at the impact but again came back to the level position it had been in staring straight forward. The man raised his hand again but this time Zechs was there in time.

" That will be enough thank you." said Zechs cooly as he caught hold of the mans wrist.

" But I found this stupid whore sneeking around our quarters doing god knows what. She could really be a spy so I'm taking her to Commander Kushrinada right now for questioning, he'll put the dirty skank in her place."

" Not this night." said Zechs and the man looked at him in puzzlement " You see she's my bloody whore." said Zechs as he put and arm around her and drew her to him. " I'm afraid the two of you got caught up in a misunderstanding." 

" Hahahaha! Finally decided to give one of them girls thats got there heart set on you a chance pretty boy?" _'Yah right! _thought Zechs considering that other than Relena Chris was the only girl who didn't look at him. Still Zechs gave him a suitable answer.

" A man has his needs. Who knows maybe a rebel is just what I need though I'll never know if I stand out here with you all night." the man found this humorous and finally returned to his room. As he did Zechs drew Chris into his room.

" I'm afraid I've just made you the scandal of this base." said Zechs " what are you doing here?"

" I don't really know said Chris weakly and for the first time Zechs noticed that she was trembling. 

" Hey there take it easy that moron is gone and besides I don't think I'm so ugly as to ruin your reputation." Chris just continued to shake and stand where she was. " Chris, I know you came here for a reason now just tell me. I swear to you that whatever it is it won't leave this room. C'mon sit down." with that he gently pulled her over to sit next to him on the bed.

" I'm sorry to have bothered you. " came that faint voice " I guess I needed to talk to someone so I came here."

" Well what did you need to talk about?" Chris just kept staring at the floor. " Chris, I can't help you if you don't let me know what's wrong." Chris just continued to stare " Chris, snap out of it!" Zechs shook her shoulders to add emphasis to what he had said. Chris immediately tried to break away but he was to strong for her. So she sat there looking down still while the circulation was being cut from her arms. " Chris it's late at night. If you're not going to talk at least have the decency to look me in the eye." Reluctantly she raised her head and looked up at him. Zechs saw that her eyes were getting redder and more watery. " Is it Wolf? Is it the officer and what he said about you? What is it?" Zechs was getting exasperatd with her silence. After all it wasn't just her reputation that was being made questionable.

" What the officer said doesn't matter and Wolf is not a bad person. What the officer said is true."

" How can you possibly say that about yourself, let alone believe it?!!"

" Wolf says it's true."

" Wolf's an asshole." Chris looked up at him in disbelief.

" No, no he's not."

" If someone would make you think that badly of yourself then he is."

" The officer wasn't just trying to be grumpy when he called me a whore. He meant it because everyone thinks of me as one. " Zechs was shocked by what she was saying.

" You can't be serious."

" After we got back from the cave Wolf told people that was how I was. He promised me a long time ago he wouldn't but when I saved you..."

" Well I've not heard anything of the sort." then Zechs remembered that he didn't talk to anyone either. " What happened between you and Wolf. Please don't close up again you can trust me. I won't tell anyone I owe you my life and have more honor than that gracious leader of yours would have you think." For a second it looked like Chris was just gonna start staring again but finally she looked up into his face.

" Wolf and I grew up together, " Zechs found it humorous that she considered herself grown " He was my best friend and we would play games together and stuff. When he got older I stood by his side and even...even killed some people so he could gain more power. I would go out and recruit people while he tried to do the paper work. He told me he cared about me and I believed him. He started getting fanatical about this whole movement and I started moving away from him. I still loved him but I didn't love what he was becoming. One night we went out for some drinks and the next morning we woke up together. I don't remember what happened but Wolf did. He said I took advantage of him in a drunken state and flaunted myself until he gave in. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone as long as I remained his faithful servant."

" What do you mean servant?" asked Zechs and only got a glare in return. This made him smile because she had never glared at him before and the sight was actually quite cute. However, cute or not he couldn't help being outraged at this news about Wolf."

" So he kept you close by all the time for whenever he needed you until..." 

" Until your sister took my place in his bed." 

" That's why he has been treating you that way." Zechs let go of her as he noticed how red her arms were turning.

" He truly does believe that I was with you that night." said Chris trying not to cry.

" What do you mean." Zechs was somewhat aghast at the idea...or was he.

" It's why I came here," started Chris " About three hours ago he called me to his quarters. He started yelling at me, saying that I had completely turned my back on him and that I was now a concubine to his enemy. He must have been drunk because he swayed a lot and his speech was slurred. He attacked me and..." With that she pulled off her shirt so that all that remained was her sports bra not unlike the shirts issued to girls for hard training. Zechs at first was drawn by the smallness of her waist and wondered if he could fit his hands around it, her breasts weren't large nor were they tiny. They fit her body well though and gave a softer look to the hardness of her torso. It took Zechs a moment to come to his senses and notice the bruises and cuts lining up her stomach. He also noticed a red stain on the white material of the bra. 

" Oh my God. " said Zechs " He didn't also?"

" The whole time he kept on demanding to know if you could top what he was doing to me." 

" That bastard! Why would you take that from him?" 

" Because whether or not I love him anymore I still do care about him as I did when we were little."

" Yes and I...I care about you." Chris looked up astonished. " I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt anymore. If you didn't love the fool so much I'd go over there and rip his throat out. What happened wasn't your fault. I know you wouldn't try to seduce him the way he says you did."

" You mean that?"

" Of course I do! You've been kind and some what naive but you have a good heart and respect for yourself and I know you wouldn't be the one to think up such a situation"

" No, I meant do you really care about me?" There was so much hope in her eyes as she sad the words that Zechs angrily wondered how Wolf could've thought to do anything awful to her. 

" I swear that I care about you and that no matter what I will protect you." Chris was still on the verge of tears so Zechs reached over and carefully hugged her. Her body was stiff and almost lifeless in his arms.

" Chris you don't always have to be the strong vine. When you're around me just be the fragile flower I promise I won't tell." With that her body convulsed and with a sob she sank against him with her head on his shoulder. He felt the warm wetness of her tears against his bare skin and pulled her closer letting her cry her eyes out. 

Finally after a while he heard her breathing become shallow. Carefully he laid her down on the bed and just looked at her lying there. Drunk or not Wolf had been careful about where he beat her. The cuts and bruises ran up and down her torso but stopped below her collar bone and shoulders so that they could be hidden by a shirt. More than likely there were even more underneath her pants as well. Quietly he got up and went to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some ointment and bandages then returned to where she lay. Ever so gently he applied the ointment onto her skin and put the bandages over them, always stopping when he reached a ticklish spot so that she wouldn't have to wake up. Finally the only one left was the large cut on her breast. Trying not to feel like a total sleeze Zechs reached down and slowly pushed the material up just above the wound and if not for his training would have wretched at what he saw. A knife or some sharp object had been used from what Zechs saw. There was a large cut running all the way down her breast and under the nipple. The blood was still flowing freely from the area near the nipple and already there was a faint odor coming from it. Pressure needed to be applied quickly before corruption set in. Quickly Zechs placed his fingers on the wound and pressed down and he reached for something to cover it with the other hand. Chris's eyes shot open and she opened her mouth to scream. Having both hands occupied and not wanting anyone to come running in at her cry Zechs figured what the hell and like lightening leaned down and muffled the scream with his mouth. 

There was pain and shock in Chris's eyes, not that Zechs blamed her considering he was lying on top of her, kissing her and with a hand on her breast as well. Zechs wished there was some way to let her know he was not doing what it looked like. Finally his hand found some cloth. Zechs didn't know what it was but took it and replaced his fingers with it. Now that his hand was free he ended there strange kiss and clamped his hand over her mouth. 

" Chris, believe me this is not what it looks like. You've got a bad wound there and I'm gonna have to work on it do you think you can keep quiet?" Chris nodded yes so Zechs took his hand off her mouth.

" I'm ok. Please don't worry about me." she whispered urgently.

" Really? That wound there says otherwise. I'm going to give you some of the morphine so you won't feel any pain."

" Zechs you can't use that. They only give so much to everyone. What if you're hurt tomorrow then what'll you do without medicine?"

" I just won't get hurt. Until we can get you to someone outside this base I'm just gonna have to do my best for you."

" Why not the medic here?"

" Chris, I don't know if you've noticed but everyone here pretty much hates us now that Wolf does. I wouldn't trust my life to that medic even if he were the only one on Earth. Now keep this pressed against the wound." Zechs put her hand over the cloth that turned out to be her shirt. After doing this he got up and took the morphine from his pack. After administering it he looked around the room for something he could use to at least start the healing process. Finally his eyes came upon the whiskey he so treasured sitting on the desk. Reluctantly he took the bottle and poured some into the metal helmet he had been issued months ago. Luckily the floor was concrete so without hesitation Zechs grabbed a bunch of papers and then a pack of matches. In little time he was boiling the brandy over a little fire. Finally when it was hot enough Zechs gingerly took the helmet over to Chris.

" Chris I warn you with or without the morphine this will hurt." said Zechs leaning in and placing a hand over hers.

" I'll be fine." said Chris. She took his free hand and kissed the back of it then tried to relax her body for what was to come. Zechs was amazed by her display of affection not to mention somewhat flattered. Maybe she did like him, who didn't around here? She was so young though....what was he doing she needed him to help her now! Slowly Zechs tipped the helmet and poured the hot liquid into her gaping wound. The morphine must not have had much affect because her eyes bulged and she grit her teeth against the pain. Reluctantly Zechs offered his forearm and she took it against her mouth. Zechs had stopped pouring but now started again. Suddenly there was pain running up his arm and Zechs looked down to see her eyes closed tight with a look of pain on her face. Zechs winced at the feel of her teeth in his arm but none the less kept pouring until there was no liquid left in the helmet.

Zechs tossed the helmet aside and waited for the pressure of her teeth to leave before he drew back his arm. There were purplish marks in the shape of semi circles imprinted there but Zechs tried to ignore them and grabbed the bandages nearby. He put a hand under her back for support and then lifted her up so that he could wrap the gauze over the one breast and under the other un-maimed one. When he was done wrapping he reached and tied it off and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked even more like a child in sleep. Zechs looked down and noticed that his hand was still on her breast. He pulled it away but Chris' hand shot up and grabbed his wrist bringing it to her other breast which was uncovered. Zechs blushed at this even though it wasn't the first time he had touched a girl. The skin felt soft beneath his hand though the stiffness toward the middle told him she was cold. Again he tried to retract his hand to put a blanket over her but the hand on his wrist just tightened more. 

" Chris, I'm not going anywhere ok?" her eyes opened and he looked into those deep blue pools so like his...no, not anymore, like someone else's Lucrezia. They were so deep and dark, not pale like his own, these were like two living sapphires looking out at him. He remembered how he had loved those same eyes only they had belonged to someone else. He didn't need to think of that now though not after he had finally gotten his mind off of it for a while. What mattered now was this young, naive yet in a strange way enticing girl lying on his bed. She continued to stare at him and didn't say a word, he wondered what she was thinking. He had always been able to read Lucrezia's mind it seemed but this girl was a mystery to him. They just stayed in that position staring into each other's eyes until Zechs finally used his other hand to pry hers off his other. For a moment she seemed to look hurt but then he brought his hand up to stroke her cheek and she smiled gently at him.

" Get some rest. We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow and you need to be rested."

" I guess I should get back to my dorm. That's what you're saying isn't it? " with that she tried to sit up and yank her bra down over the bandages but then grunted in pain and fell back down. After a moment she again tried to get up and made it. The sports bra had plenty of dried blood on it and seemed to be hurting her. She was looking around the room for something and seemed to finally reached over in his pack and took out his knife. There was a ripping noise as she sliced off the material that had been hurting her. There she stood in only pants and some bandages that didn't cover her entirely and here he was staring. The color rushed to his cheeks as he quickly turned his back on her. 

" Zechs it's ok I don't care if you see me." 

" It would be improper."

" Generally, pulling up my bra would be considered improper as well."

" You needed looking after, that's all that was going on."

" Looking after and looking at are usually one in the same."

" You know I'm a guy and after what happened to you I'd think a man would be the last thing you'd want to be near."

" Do you have to bring that up? Who would I go to in the dorm? Danielle? You're sister?" This struck Zechs in a totally different way and he finally started to understand. The girls in the dorm were already not very friendly towards her especially Danielle. The only nice girl in that barracks who just happened to be fucking up the guy that had just raped Chris."

" But why come to me?" 

" Because you're like your sister. You're kind and honest and you get in fights but at the same time you're really a prisoner here...like me."

" You're free to leave at any time."

" Dammit Zechs don't you get it? I don't have anywhere to go but the streets. If I do stay here though it's as someone's whore and not even his primary one at this rate. Now that he's let all this shit out everyone thinks were screwing each other in every dark corner. The thing is that if I leave he'll win and I truly shall be disgraced. It just seems so hopeless." Zechs heard her voice breaking and turned around again but quickly remembered himself and turned his back to her. He had never heard her cuss before in a way he had always thought her incapable of such language. She really was a prisoner here wasn't she. Not physically really more like emotionally. She still did love that jack ass despite everything he had done to her. She was either very naive or very trusting.

" Um... I guess I'll just leave then."

" But your clothes." Zechs decided to forget decency for the moment and turned around.

" What does it matter? Either way they'll think something happened. Don't worry that wasn't the first time Wolf's gotten mad at me. It's never been for supposedly cheating more like little things such as doing something wrong in bed or something like that."

" Chris you can't continue to put up with this. I won't let you!"

" And what so you propose to do about it?"

" I meant what I said earlier. I do care about you and...I don't want you to have to leave."

" What do you want then?"

" For you to trust me is all really. For you to be able to come to me with your troubles and sorrows so that I can make them better. I want to be what Wolf never was. Right now though I want more than anything to make you forget your problems and how we're both prisoner in this damned base. I want you to tell me how I can make you feel better." She stood there for a while once again looking small and fragile with her fists clenched and trembling at her side. Finally she straightened up and looked at him before she spoke.

" I don't want to leave either. All I want is your company."

" Then it is yours," he placed a hand on her shoulder as he said this " and never be afraid to tell me anything all right?" 

" Ok." she sort of whispered though her face was still distraught. Zechs knew there was still something she wasn't telling him but he figured he should be grateful for what he had. " Just don't leave me." was all she whispered, " In a way I almost don't believe you're here." the tears were returning yet again and Zechs was beginning to wonder just how much water she drank in a day.

" Trust me this is no dream I'm really here." Zechs drew her closer and then kissed away a salty tear from her cheek.

" I feel you yet it seems so unreal." she lay her head against his chest. " but a dream never had a heart beat in my experience."

" No, I suppose not. You'll know it's not a dream when you wake up with me there."

" Or I'll wake up to a shove in the side early in the morning next to Wolf."

" Don't think that way. In the morning you'll wake up early but it won't be with Wolf."

" You mean?" Zechs cheeks grew red at that. He hadn't really phrased his last sentence very well had he?"

" Of course not. I'll never take advantage of you in such a way."

" Oh." was all she said. With that Zechs picked her up and carried her over to the bed since the morphine was still in her system and he didn't want he falling over or anything. He lay her on the bed and placed a blanket over her. Then he kneeled next to the bed just watching her and stroking her hair. He started to get up when he heard her give a noise of disappointment.

" What is it?" it was already 1:30am and he was starting to feel groggy himself.

" Where are you going to sleep?" she asked sleepily.

" On the floor I guess." said Zechs.

" No it's not fair to you." she was getting alert again much to his sleepy dismay. She started getting out of bed but he put a hand on her shoulder and she just shook it off. He then put both hands and still she fought him. Finally after a strange little wrestling match he pinned her by putting both hands on her on her shoulders and a knee on either side of her. 

" Now, be a good girl and go to sleep." said Zechs sternly as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. She put a hand on his gently and all of a sudden one of her knees slid out and knocked him over making him land on top of her. She winced a little at the pain in her body, then looked up into his eyes and kissed him.

Zechs couldn't believe what a strange night he was having. The girl had come in not two hours ago and already she had cried her eyes out, been medically treated and now here she was kissing him. What was worse was that he actually was enjoying this. Yuck! Did that make him a pedophile? Unfortunately he had the sinking feeling that it did. Should he stop now? How far was this going to go? Why was this somehow different. Would someone find out? Zechs finally let his mind go blank and instinct take over. Soon all there was was the feeling of her body pressed against his own and her tongue in his mouth. He had been thinking of Lucrezia at the beginning of the night and here he was kissing a girl six years his junior man was he fickle or what. Finally he pulled back from the kiss and lay his head on her chest.

" Did I do something wrong?" the voice was small and a little nervous. Zechs closed his eyes and kissed her breast, hearing a sharp intake of breath.

" No, it's just me. I don't want to take advantage of you."

" I was the one who started the kiss." She did have a point there but still he felt bad.

" You're so much younger than me though." She took his hand and kissed it.

" Zechs you meant what you said about doing anything to make me happy tonight?" 

" Of course I did!" He was somewhat surprised that she was asking this.

" Zechs I'm a sniper. Tomorrow Wolf is sending me into enemy territory where it is likely I'll die," she moved his hand to her hip, " I don't want to die remembering how Wolf raped me. I'd rather remember this." and with that she slipped his hand down her pants. Soon his own pants were off as well as hers and they had gone through all the foreplay either could take.

" You're sure about this?" he asked once more. The only reply he got was an open mouthed kiss on the lips.

" Um...ok then." He slowly entered her since she was still sore from Wolf's abuse. Soon they were grinding together loving the sensations that wracked their bodies. They didn't bother keeping their voices down. If the base thought they had been fucking each other forever so be it. With one last cry Zechs released into her and moments later she screamed and then went limp under him. Pulling out of her he rolled over so that she was on top of him. They lay that way for a while kissing quietly at intervals. Finally Chris broke the silence.

" I guess his assumptions were right." she half laughed and nibbled at his ear.

"Hmm?" Zechs was quite thoroughly exhausted and having trouble keeping his eyes open.

" Wolf was jealous because he thought I liked you better. He was right."

" Oh? And what differences did you pick up on?"

" Well you're more gentle." she kissed his neck, " You don't force me you ask more times than needed," she lightly kissed his cheek, " And it's not felt that good with him ever." she gave him a long kiss on the mouth.

" I still can't believe what we just did. You don't regret it do you?"

" How could I?" she snuggled against him and closed her eyes. He was happy she felt that way and strangely so did he. She really was a sweet girl and for the first time in a long while he felt content.

" Get some sleep sweetling morning comes early and you may regret our little adventure when the rising bell rings."

"Mmm..." her voice faded out and was replaced by heavy breathing. He lay there a while with his arms around his little angel. It looked like he finally had found something to fight for after all. With that thought in his head he drifted off into peaceful slumber.

ooooh you die hard gundam wing fans probably wanna kill me right now huh? The other chapters will be out soon and I don't think you'll mind them so much or at least I hope not. Well only a little more left to go until then Later- Bright Eyes 


	7. The battle

Hmmmm so close to the end with so many unresolved issues

Hmmmm so close to the end with so many unresolved issues. Hahaha Gundam pilots are all screwed up and Relena's acting like a whore. Could I make this any more off the story line? I don't know let's find out shall we. I don't own anyone but Chris, Danielle, Wolf and assorted people you never heard of in the original series. 

" You all know your mission I'm sure." Wolf's voice snapped through the cold morning air. " We are to take over the Veiniche military base steal all weapons possible and then destroy it and the miserable colony."

Relena's eyes widened in shock. Wolf had said nothing of destroying an entire colony. He was the leader though and she must follow his orders to bring justice and peace for all.

" As all of you know turning back is no longer an option." The night before in bed he had told her he'd let her stay behind if she liked but she had declined the offer. " Now go out there and show them who we are." A cheer went around the mass of men and women and Relena noticed her brother was the only one who didn't appear to be cheering. Why couldn't he believe in what Wolf was trying to do as well? This was for the good of everyone. If Wolf hadn't had her kidnapped she would still be sitting at meetings with Quatre and many other powerful people doing nothing. She liked the way she had changed. For once she was doing something for herself, breaking away from what everyone expected her to. For once she really was fighting for something. For once also someone loved her. She and her brother were close now and she didn't feel quite so alone besides that she had Wolf there to protect her and he did love her. Relena got a bitter taste in her mouth as she once again imagined Heero killing himself. Sometimes she imagined it with a knife or a gun or even self destructing himself and gundam together. He really had cared and she had doubted him. There was nothing she could do now though and crying just made her weak. One thing she had promised herself was that she would never be weak again if she could help it. 

Now here she was running to her gundam while Danielle ran to the artilery carrier on her left with about fifty others. Everyone in the mobile suit squad was getting into their mechas except for herself and Zechs. Where could he be at a time like this?! Then she glanced over and saw him passionately kiss Chris. What was going on here? Relena worriedly looked around for Wolf and saw him standing where he had been, talking with one of the commanders. If he noticed what was going on he didn't show it.

" Whoohoo! If this mission succeeds someone's gettin' some tonight!" yelled a member of Relena's unit. Zechs and Chris simply ignored him and went on kissing. Relena couldn't help feeling glad that the artilory craft had already left. Danielle had a temper along with this obsession with Zechs. Now a days she looked ravenously at Zechs as a hungry dog does a piece of meat. Relena could not get over the change in her friend and was somewhat glad that Zechs didn't encourage her in this. Everyone around her was whooping and cheering at the couple standing over there. Wolf turned his head in the direction of the cheering and started turning it mildly back and then his head snapped back and he gazed in shock then fury at her brother and best friend. Relena saw Wolf's hand going for his gun and immediately ran over to her brother pretending to be the eager little sister and pulled Zechs over to their group. She would have to talk to Wolf later. His temper had gotten a lot worse since the incident at the cave. She suspected something had gone on between him and Chris why else would he act so jealously. None the less it sort of pissed her off to see him getting angry about Chris and Zechs when he had a perfectly able lover right there in front of him. Besides she was older than Chris and more mature. She knew this last was probably not true considering she had never known Chris to act the way she was at the moment. Now was not the time to be worrying about this though. What mattered was getting their mission done. Wolf started stalking over to Chris who pretended she didn't see him and ran full speed to her aircraft where the other snipers stood cheering her on. Relena glanced at her brother standing beside her and saw the smile that lit his face. At the moment she couldn't help being pissed off at him and with as much force as she could muster smacked him across the face.

" What the hel-" Zechs started before she had smacked him again. She reached back to smack him again but he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back so that she cried out in pain.

" You mind telling me what the hell you're peeved about before smacking me?" hissed Zechs in her ear and tightening his hold.

" You asshole." she said through clenched teeth.

" What the hell?" Zechs sounded shocked at what she was saying. 

__

Click

Suddenly Relena was face down on the ground with Zechs on top of her still holding that irritating grip on her arm. She had just heard a loud bang and didn't want to think of who had just shot that gun.

"Stay down." the feel of his breath in her ear tickled and despite her anger she nearly giggled. No she couldn't laugh not after all that he was doing.

" Fuck you!" she said angrily only to be rewarded with terrible pain running up her arm and shoulder blade.

" If I could I'd spank you right here in front of everyone just like father would have now watch your mouth.

" You're not my father!"

" No, no I'm not but I am your older brother and whether or not you're being totally bitchy at the moment I do love you and am not gonna let you get killed just because you're pissed off at me. Now watch your mouth as well because there are a bunch of people here who wouldn't mind seeing you act out that bit about fucking me." At that moment Relena hated him so much but she also hated herself for the way she was acting. Smacking her brother there in front of their squadron was bad enough but the way she had to be subdued was humiliating. She didn't want to think of these people's....what did she mean these they were her people weren't they? Still she was only prolonging what had to be done. Reluctantly Relena relaxed and felt Zechs' gripdo the same.

" Put down the gun Wolf," came her brother's husky voice.

" Let Relena go you sick bastard!" Even when angry Wolf's voice sounded so young.

" I'm not the one screwing her silly all over this base" came the clear, cold reply. If her hands had been free Relena would have punched Zechs a million times over for saying that. _But wasn't it sort of true? _

" No, you go for younger girls don't you?" came the smug retort. Wolf felt he had won and personally so did Relena.

" If not for my sister's remaining dignity and the dignity of someone else I would tell stories that would disgust even this randy bunch of pervs." Zechs was starting to stand up and as he did he pulled Relena with him. Wolf's face looked very white despite his obvious attempt to hide it. There was dead silence all around them and Relena noticed that her squadron was all that was left on the base. Slowly Wolf dropped the gun and his face looked infuriated. As Wolf started to turn Zechs began talking again. " Oh, and Wolf?" Wolf merely shifted his head in Zechs' area. " If you ever touch my sister or someone else we both know I swear that your dirty little secret will reach everyone before sundown on that day." Wolf merely kept walking but Relena could tell by the way that he walked that he was disturbed. What had he been hiding from her? Relena felt hurt about all of this.

" Now as for you," Zechs shifted his attention to her " Can we talk for a little without you making another feeble attempt at rearranging my face?"

" Your face is all you care about." 

" Whoa, that one came out of no where. What's wrong with wanting my nose in the middle of my face rather than to the side?"

" Let me go!"

" Only when you start acting your age and quit trying to get your hands on me. My god and you're my sister too!" Zechs was trying to joke with her but it only made her more mad. " I'll let you go but if you try swinging at me again I promise you that the reprimanding I dish out will be far worse than before. Don't give me any of that feminist crap either. I'm bigger, stronger, faster, sexier if I do say so myself " the laughter was back in his voice " in other words whether or not your the female counter part of Rambo you are still not as strong as me and no you will not kick my ass." the laughter had disappeared so quickly that Relena could hardly remember it being there."

" I...I'll be good." said Relena grudgingly.

" That's a girl." and with that she was free and clutching her arm. " You lot go on ahead we'll catch up with you in a moment." he yelled at the squadron and then they were off leaving her alone with her brother. " Now what have I done to make you so...well to be honest bitchy?" 

" You should know." the coldness was returning to her voice.

" Is this about Chris?" 

" Oooh wow blondes can figure stuff out."

" You said you'd be good and besides you're pretty close to blonde yourself."

" I'm not a frickin albino at least!"

" No but you don't have half the base drooling over your hot ass either."

" There you go again! It's all a game to you isn't it?!!"

" Game?"

" You and your stupid teasing the whole base and Danielle and...."

" Teasing? I only have to stand there and Danielle starts raping me with her eyes."

" Not just her everyone loves you so much. I thought you at least had the decency to ignore it. You're taken! What about Noin?!!" Zechs' face got very sad and he seemed to gain years in that one moment.

" What about Noin? Have you forgotten that easily? She's married and in love with someone else. She gave up on me that easily. I wouldn't have even been cold in my grave yet at the time she got married." bitterness filled his voice and Relena felt like a fool. How could she have forgotten? Zechs didn't know the truth about Noin if he did he wouldn't have done this.

" Still Chris is younger than me! How can you take advantage of her feelings like this I...I thought you had some decency!"

" And I thought you had the decency to be true to that damn Yuy or at least wait a little while before going out with that faggot. I mean god the stupid son of a bitch isn't dead a month and you're screwing the guy he probably hated most before he died!"

" But...but Chris her feelings-"

" Mean nothing to you or if they do you have a strange way of showing it. My God Relena you knew she loved the guy but it didn't stop you from jumping under the covers with Wolf. Oh wait a cave floor doesn't have covers does it? Now here you are stuck as a whore to that asshole because you couldn't stand to live without that stupid bastard Heero!"

" Don't call him that!" 

" Which one?" This question caught her off guard. Which one did she mean? Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she brushed them away. " Look Relena," his voice was gentle now " I know you loved and hopefully still do love Heero. I can't believe I just said that. I still love Noin a lot even if she got married less than five minutes after hearing I was dead. The thing is Chris needs me and I realize that I need her as well. I'm not taking advantage of her nor could I but after a while you have to move on."

" Why won't you let me do the same with Wolf?" 

" I know I've been a jackass about him but please just remember this. A guy considered life worthless without you in it. Before you go with someone else make sure he at least adds up to half of Yuy."

" What about Noin and Chris?" Zechs sighed a moment.

" Noin didn't give her life for me, I'm glad she didn't but I'm also glad to have Chris and I promise you that I will protect her at all costs." His voice and eyes were so solemn like Heero's had been and Relena couldn't help feeling jealous of Chris and Noin because Wolf was never like that. All the gundam pilots seemed to have that look about them though in different ways. Quatre was all kindness and sincerity. Trowa nothing but solemnity but looking at his eyes you could sometimes catch a glimpse of the person he really was. Wufei was...well how could you describe him? Whether or not she liked his views he was always bound to honor and would sacrifice his life for it. Duo was a complete idiot but like all the others would become serious when he needed to. Zechs was just like Heero, though these past months had made him open up and seem really cool. Relena wondered if maybe Heero was the same way. She didn't care what others said, Heero had to have some humanity in him. Why couldn't she simply forget about him? Why?

Zechs seemed to know how messed up she felt because he came over to her and hugged her. Actually it was the first hug she could remember getting from her brother." I just want you to know that whatever happens I will protect you too. You're my sister and although I haven't agreed with all your choices so far I'm still proud of the way you've turned out. " Relena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Zechs was kind to her of course but he had never been brotherly like this. " Just remember we're siblings and I...I love you so take care of yourself all right?" He loved her. Since her father's death no one had told her that and it sort of felt weird but good to her.

" I love you too and I will be careful but you better be careful too ok?"

" Deal." Zechs said.

" You know for an asshole you make a pretty good brother." with that she gave him a nice large smooch on the cheek.

" Aaah gross and I can't take a shower now either. I know you love me...hell everyone does but please keep it to yourself." he said this in mock disgust while wiping his cheek." Anyway," he said pulling out of the hug " let's go loot and plunder now shall we?"

" Sure." said Relena and started walking to the Maiden with Zechs beside her. Zechs turned to get to Epyon....after planting a nice slightly painful smack on her ass. Relena was so surprised she could only stand there staring at him.

" Go get 'em Tiger." she heard him yell over his shoulder before the hatch was down and he was starting up his gundam. Relena made a mental note to kick his ass later and then climbed into her mobile suit.

~

The base was hardly protected and the rebel infantry and artilary had made short work of whatever soldiers had been guarding the base. Relena's squad was already fighting with the enemy's mobile suits.

" Ok, Relena go for the Taurus over there while I take the one coming at Brett's back." Zechs voice crackled in her ear piece.

" I'm on it." and with that the Maiden was running hard for the Taurus and with a few quick swipes she had destroyed it with the large gundamian daggers that served as her weapons. Relena didn't have much time to feel triumphant before another mobile suit was charging her and she had to block then slice and jump back as it exploded. Looking down from up where she was Relena could just barely pick out some of the snipers shooting down soldiers as they attacked. She had to be sure not to go to the other side of the base unless she wanted to be hit by one of the explosives artilary were throwing at that side. 

__

Clash

Zechs cut through a mobile suit that had been coming at her from behind.

" What are you doing?!! Fight them don't just stand there!" 

" Sorry." said Relena hastily and then cut down yet another mobile suit. It wouldn't be long now already they had gone through more than half the mobile suits the enemy wouldn't hold up much longer.

" Keep going at them men!" that was a different voice. Relena glanced and saw Wolf's mobile suit taking down a libra. Not much longer. Suddenly Chad's mobile suit blew up in a blaze of light and then Brett's.

" It's a gundam!" she heard one of the men yelled before he screamed and then there was nothing but silence. Relena looked up in time to see Nataku's staff take the leg off a mobile suit close by her. It was Wufei it had to be but how- Just then Sandrock and Heavy arms landed on top of gundams on either side of her. They were surrounding her she realized just as Death Scythe came plummeting down with the scythe swinging back, getting ready to cut her in half. There was a crash as Epyon slammed her out of the way bashing her into Sandrock. Relena only had time to see Duo swinging that scythe at Zechs before she was having to protect herself against Quatre's own attacks.

" Please don't make me kill such a fine soldier." Quatre pleaded with her.

" You never were one for action were you?" said Relena as she remembered all those stupid conferences where he had had nothing productive to say.

" Excuse me? How do you- No Trowa I'll handle this on my own go after that one that's escaping."

" Personally I never understood why Dorothy liked you so much when you never had the balls to fight." Relena continued bitterly as Quatre blocked her thrust.

" What? How do you know who Dorothy is?"

" Don't recognize me do you?"

" Frankly no."

" You'll be lucky if you find out." said Relena with little to no compassion in her voice as she brought the dagger down and buried it in Sandrock's chest. 

" Noooo!!!" she heard him yell just before he jumped out and landed hard on the ground. Before he could run away Relena had picked him up and they were flying carefully to the sniper area. The snipers were out in the open now that they had finished off the commanders and medics in the base's infantry. Relena saw Danielle standing next to Chris there as she landed. Turning on the microphone Relena began talking to them.

" Why aren't you in artillery? " she addressed Danielle.

" Gundams took down our cannons so we took all the ammo we had and headed to the sniper section.

" Damn it." Relena breathed to herself.

" Hey what the hell you fuckin traitor! I swear to god Merquise you will wish you were never born when the God of Death is at your door!"

" God of Death?" The contempt was easy to spot in Zechs voice " All I see is a little boy whose toy has been broken." gently he set down Duo next to Danielle who immediately had a gun to his head. " Don't kill him just make sure he doesn't get away." Zechs turned the gundam in the Maiden's direction as she set down Quatre next to Chris. " You took out Sandrock?" it was obvious that he was at least a little surprised.

" What's it look like? Let's try and just break the gundams. These pilots are worth more alive though none are worth what Yuy was." 

" Don't be so cocky cuz we'll send you down to hell where he'll kick your ass for all eternity whoever you are!" yelled Duo and then recieved a smack in the back of the head from the butt of Danielle's gun. " f..uck y-you." was all that Duo could mumble before he went unconcious.

" I said that they were not to be-"

" Watch out!" screamed Chris and Zechs whirled around hacking off the guns on Heavy Arms. The next moment an arm had been slashed off and Wolf had thrust his spear through the head of Heavy Arms. Zechs grabbed the arm of Wolf's mobile suit giving Trowa just enough time to escape his gundam before being completely destroyed.

" Oh Trowa." said Quatre trying to help the green eyed boy stand. 

Just then gunshots came from the trees behind the snipers and suddenly two of them were dead. The next moment Lucrezia Noin herself was running out of the trees dodging the shots being fired at her.

" Zechs!" she screamed.

" You're...you're..." Zechs stammered.

" Dead." Danielle finished for him and shot Noin through the chest.

" Lucrezia!!!" the scream was gut wrenching and in the next moment he had tumbled out of his gundam and running at full speed somehow managing not to be hit by bullets as he rushed to his Lucrezia.

~

" Oh Lucrezia." said Zechs as he cradled her in his arms.

" Zechs, I knew you were alive I never gave up." blood was starting to run out her mouth and she coughed up more.

" Then why did you get married?" Zechs said trying to fight back the tears starting to run down his cheeks.

" Married? No, Zechs you-" she coughed up more blood at that point " you're the only one I could be with. Never anyone else." The tears were running down his face at having doubted her all these months " Zechs?" he looked down at her, already her blue eyes were dilating. God this couldn't be happening.

" Yah Lucrezia?" he asked, taking her hand in his own.

" I love you." she said and then suddenly her body was heavy and limp in his arms.

" Lucrezia, no!" he said letting the tears flow freely and then pulled her closer and buried his face in her hair.

~

Relena was having trouble holding back the tears herself. She couldn't tell what they were saying but understood pretty quickly that Noin was dead. After a few moments Zechs got up and gently lay Noin down then started walking back to his gundam. No one shot at him, everyone just watched wondering what his next move would be. Danielle pretended to be mournful though the smirk on her face showed that she felt quite pleased with herself. After all she had gotten rid of the only competition she knew of for Zechs. This didn't really matter for the next moment Zechs pulled out his gun and shot her through the forehead and she was dead instantly. Without even glancing in the direction of the corpse Zechs kept on walking over to Epyon. When he was only 50 feet from it there was a great explosion and then another.

Suddenly Wolf was running on the ground with his mobile suit smoldering behind him and Epyon being destroyed by Nataku. Relena had to hurry before Wufei killed everyone. Feeling rather unchivalrous she planted a dagger in the back of Nataku's robotic neck cutting off most of it's circuitry. The next moment Nataku was crumpled on the ground while it's pilot was dragged over to his friends.

Relena drew out her dagger and turned swinging it when it caught in something. Before she could see anything her vid screen went black and nothing would function in her gundam. Everything was cut off she couldn't see anything except for a small red light. In a panic Relena started unstrapping herself from her gundam and banging on the hatch trying to make it budge before her gundam exploded. Her shoulders were bruised but she continued shoving against the door until it suddenly slipped away as she was charging and she went flying out into the air just as two huge explosions erupted.

" Relena! Relena wake up!" Relena woke up and saw Quatre's face.

" wha?" she said drowsily.

" Relena if you fall back asleep you could die keep your eyes open." but her eyelids were so heavy all she needed were a few minutes of sleep.

__

Slap

" Ahhhh" she cried out at the stinging feeling going through her cheek from where she'd just been hit.

" I'm sorry but you at least deserve that for breaking Sandrock." God would Quatre ever quit the kindness shit? Then Relena heard the sounds of a scuffle and turned her head to see her brother rush at Wolf who had a knife in his hand.

" Zechs no!!" she screamed at her brother as the knife planted near his collar bone. The knife had already been wrenched out and was coming up again. Zechs caught Wolf's wrist just in time.

" That is for lying to me and getting the woman I loved killed!" shouted Zechs as he punched Wolf in the stomach with his free hand. " That is for using my sister like a whore!" with a sickening crunch he broke Wolf's wrist and the knife dropped. " And this is for Chris." he said catching the knife and then ramming it into Wolf's heart. With that Wolf fell dead.

" Wolf! Oh my God no!!" screamed Relena.

" Don't do that."

" No! Wolf he can't be dead I need to help him!!" Relena frantically tried to run to Wolf's body but found that she couldn't.

" Let me go!"

" No." Relena looked up into those cold blue eyes and then started crying into Heero's green tank top.

" It's ok Relena." came that monotone voice she had missed so much.

" No," she snuffled, " You were dead. I-I..."

" You fell in love with him." Heero finished for her " I know and it's my fault that any of this has happened."

" Huh?" everyone said looking at him.

" I knew Wolf," Heero began " We never liked each other and almost a year ago I got a message saying that he would take what I loved most. I figured out what he meant pretty quickly but he had already taken you by the time I reached your hotel. After that I faked my death so that he wouldn't be on his guard and since then I've been tracking you down."

" Oh Heero." Relena couldn't stop crying she was relieved Heero was alive, sad about Wolf's death and above all pissed off at Zechs for what he had done.

"I have to go help the preventors, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei clean up the rest of those people on that suicide mission of yours." with that he put her in Duo's arms and began walking away.

" Heero." he turned and looked at her. " Please. Spare as many as you can." she pleaded.

" I promise." said Heero and with that he and the three other pilots walked away. Suddenly she remembered what her asshole brother had done.

" You son of a bitch! You killed him!" she screamed at Zechs who was loading Noin's body onto a gerny. 

" Wasn't that bitch your mamma too?" asked Duo in puzzlement. " Man you sure didn't like your mamma did you?" Relena gave him a feeble smack across the face and started kicking trying to get at Zechs. " Hey cowgirl easy." said Duo " I've already been knocked out once today and believe me I'm not in the mood for two times."

Zechs walked quietly passed them now that Noin's body was being brought to a mortuary. He bent down and gently lifted Chris into his arms and started walking away. " I'm sorry Relena" he said as he did this.

" I hate you!" she screamed through her tears as he walked off into the sunset.

So do I got you interested again? Or were you never interested and can't find anything else on this site (yah right) I've got an epilogue to write so you guys aren't completely left in the dark as to what happens. Whether or not I get reviews I'm gonna write this because to be truthful it was really fun for me.


End file.
